The demon & the dragon
by b0ss
Summary: Natsu leaves on a journey with happy after a terrible loss, leaving behind the love of his life. How will events transpire when he returns? Natsu x Mirajane, NaMi plus some other ships along the way. Rated M for possible lemons in the future and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The demon & the dragon**

 **Long-time no post ladies and gentlemen! Hope you are all having a great Christmas so far! Fell in love with this pairing recently so I couldn't help but write about so enjoy. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima as always.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Passing**

Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of fairy tail had just returned to the guild from a job and couldn't wait to see everyone's pleasant cheers to see him return, however once he reached the guild he was met with a rather strange environment. Everyone in the guild was in tears and Natsu was starting to panic.

"Oi guys what's wrong, what happened"? Natsu asked. It was then Natsu seen Mirajane Strauss, a girl who even though she always beat the crap out of him, loved. Mira was crying so badly and she got worse when she seen Natsu. "Mira….. what's wrong?" He asked "Nnnatsu ….. Lisanna is dead" she murmured.

Natsu's eyes widened and his mind when crazy as hundreds of memories of Lisanna came flooding into his head. Her laughing and how she helped him raise happy. Natsu couldn't take it and ran out of the guild as fast as he could, tears forming in his eyes as he continued to not believe this was reality.

"This isn't happening, it's all just a dream ill wake up any second now….. LISANNNNAAA" he screamed so loud that the entire guild heard him.

Makarov who did his best to hold tears back so that he could long strong for his children in this dark hour spoke up. "I fear for that boy, Erza please go and make sure he doesn't do anything rash, I don't want to lose another member of our family Makarov" said to Erza. "Yes master, just give me a second" she asked. Makarov nodded and Erza then approached her nemesis Mira.

"Wwhat do you want from me Red, can't you see I'm in no mood to fig"- Mira was interrupted by Erza embracing her in a tight hug. "I…. I'm so sorry" Mira Erza said while crying. "Erza?" Mira was shocked at this. "I loved lisanna as much as you did, we all did and we have to be strong for her" Erza said to her rival. "Thank you your right" Mira said while smiling and wiping her tears away.

"That's my Rival now what say you come with me so we can find your boyfriend" Erza said while winking. Mira went bright Red at this, "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Mira yelled and muttered "well not yet." "Fine ill come with you" she said. "Good I have a feeling he went to his house, probably to tell happy the news" Erza stated. "Well let's go come on less talking more finding a pink haired flame head" Mira said with a tint of Pink on her cheeks. "Lead the way" Erza said as they went to look for Natsu.

 **10 minutes before Erza and Mira's touching moment**

"Everything all packed little buddy?" Natsu asked his best friend, "Aye sir all ready to go but do we really needa leave Natsu, especially without telling anyone?" Happy enquired. "It's what must be done Happy, "we need to get stronger or else we can't protect those who we hold dearly, I've lost my dad and now one of my closest friends and im not letting it happen any longer" Natsu said while pumping a fist. "AYE SIR well let's get going" happy shouted. "WAIT happy there is one more thing I must do before we leave" as he looked over at his desk which has an envelope, paper and a pen.

 **With Mira and Erza**

Mira and Erza arrived and Natsu and Happy's house looking for the 2 when they see the place had been completely ransacked. They searched and searched until the found an envelope on a desk which simple had the word 'Master' on it. They returned to the guild and approached the master with what they found.

"What's this" Makarov asked, "it's a letter for you we found in Natsu's house" Mira stated. "I see then allow me to read it" he said. The whole guild sat in silence waiting for the master to begin.

" _To my master and my fellow guild mates"_

" _I'm sorry to say this but this is the last you'll hear from me for a long time". "Happy and I have decided we are going on a journey so we can become stronger so that we can protect all of you"." I know this seems selfish of me leaving without saying a proper goodbye but I wish all of you the best for the future". "I promise I will return safely and can't wait to see you all again." "I spent my remaining jewels on purchasing a gravestone for Lisanna."_

" _I'd like to send a few messages as well to a few of my guild mates."_

" _Gray I know you and I don't see eye to eye often but I wanna thank you for all the fun fights we had man and please take care of yourself, besides happy your my best friend so I'm gonna miss you ice princess ."_

" _Erza I promise I'll remember everything you taught me and I'll miss shuddering in fear at the sight of you"._

" _Elfman I don't blame you at all for what happened, it wasn't your fault so please for all of us stay strong."_

" _Levy please keep being the best bookworm on the planet and I'll see if I can get some new books for you on my travels."_

" _Master, thank you for everything you have gave me. It's thanks to you I got to be part of the best family on the planet."_

" _Finally Mira I wish I could have done this face to face but I just couldn't have the courage I'm sorry but I wanted to say that I love you, I always have and I always will."_

" _Yours sincerely Natsu"_

The guild was in complete shock especially Mira, the boy she loved, loved her back and she couldn't tell him. She ran out of the guild all the way home until she reached her bed. She lay there crying her eyes out and muttered "I love you too Natsu please come back soon."

Back at the guild the tears continued to flow, all Makarov could do was look at the sky and say, "Natsu please come home soon, without you this guild won't be as much fun as it once was, I only hope you truly do get stronger cause we all will follow your example." "I will make sure every one of these brats trains so we can all work together to protect each other" Makarov stated in his mind.

 **With Natsu**

"Natsu you ok?" Happy asked his friend. "Yea I'm good" he replied. "Goodbye Mira" Natsu said in his mind as the 2 continued on the beginning of their journey.

* * *

 **Well folks I hope you liked the 1** **st** **chapter. Can't wait to get into this one. As always make sure to review, follow and favourite. And as always stay awesome and thank you for your continued support. b0ss (P.S Anyone got a good cover image I can use ofr this pairing, if so please DM me asap)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok folks I am very pleased with the positive feedback received from the 1** **st** **chapter. I'm glad you are liking the build up to what I believe may turn out to be a good story if I play my cards write XD. Anyways enjoy Chapter 2 and as always fairy tail belongs to Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Hargeon**

 **On a train heading towards Hargeon town**

Its been 2 years since the death of Lisanna Strauss and when Natsu and Happy left the guild behind, currently they are heading towards the town of Hargeon to see if there Is any chance of finding Natsu's father Igneel and they return to the guild to see everyone **.**

"Oh god help me I'm gonna hurl" said a pink haired boy. "Natsu after all these years of training you still can't handle a simple train ride?" Asked a blue cat. "H….hey I trained hard ok, but when it comes to riding vehicles I Just can't do it" Natsu said while covering his mouth, "you really are strange Natsu" Happy said. "Coming from a blue flying cat, brilliant" Natsu replied.

"NEXT STOP HARGEON TOWN, ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE LEAVE THE TRAIN WITH ALL BELONGINGS IF YOU ARE GETTING OFF AT THIS STATION" shouted the train conductor. "Thank god" Natsu murmured.

 **Meanwhile at the Hargeon Magic Shop**

"WHAT? You're telling me this is the only magic shop in this town?" Said a busty blond. "I'm afraid that's correct young lady, folks around here tend not to use magic that much" the shop keeper replied. "So what your saying is I wasted my time coming all this way" the girl said. "Now now I wouldn't be so sure, here why don't you get one of these, all the girls love them, it's a colour magic which allows you change the colour of your clothes" the shopkeeper explained. "I already have one of those, wait you have the little doggy gate key" the girl squealed. "Yes but that one's not very strong" the shopkeeper stated. "I know but I really want it, soooo how much is it" she asked. "20,000 jewel" he replied. The room went so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Oh come on how much is it for me though" the girl said while posing on the desk and giving a flirty wink.

 **5 minutes later**

"He only knocked off a 1000 jewel, that old man must have really shit standards if he thinks I'm only worth that much, oh well at least I have the gate key" she said while holding the key tight. While the girl was walking along the port she heard other girls talking about a man named salamander who was apparently just down the straight, the girls seemed quite ecstatic to see this man.

"T…the salamander? I've heard of him he's a really famous fire wizard, I gotta see this" she said. When she got down through the crowd of girls and seen this man her heart started to beat like crazy. "Why is my heart beating so fast at the sight of this guy?, Am I in love ahhhhhhh" the girl screamed until she heard another males voice. "IGNEEEL!" A boy screamed. Salamander turned round and was now face to face with this boy. It was none other than good old Natsu. Suddenly the blond had come to her senses and seen that Natsu's facial expression change from ecstatic to disappointment. "Who the fuck are you?" he said to the Salamander. "WHO AM I" salamander replied in astonishment. "I'm salamander surly you've heard of me?" The man replied. "Nope no you aren't" Natsu replied. This got the fangirls really annoyed however happy stepped in just in time.

"Wait Natsu I know who that is, that's Bora of Prominence, he's a Slave trader who recently got removed from the Titan Nose Guild" Happy explained. "So he's a scumbag is what your telling me" Natsu said while giving Bora very cold look. "Oh I'll show you who's a scumbag you little punk **Red Shower"** Bora shouted. Bora smiled as the attack hit Natsu but then looked on in fear as Natsu simply ate the attack. "Ugggh disgusting flames you got there pal I gotta say" Natsu said while giving a Bora a scary grin. "Wait he isn't the real Salamander?" some of the fangirls started to bicker amongst each other while the blond girl looked on in shock. "H…. he just ate his fire how did he do that?" She asked. "My friend Natsu is the real salamander and he's a fire dragon slayer meaning he can eat fire so he can boost up his power in a pinch" Happy explained to the girl. "Fire dragon slayer"! she said in shock. "AYE oh by the way Natsu, Bora has been saying he's a member of fairy tail for quite a while recently so give him hell" Happy said. "Is that so? Well well well you think you can just tarnish the name of fairy tail can you? You make me sick" Natsu said with anger in his voice. "H….hey can't we talk about this… please" Bora asked in fear. "Hmmmmm nope I feel like kickin someone's ass today so have some of this **Fire dragon… ROARRRRR"** Natsu shouted his attack at Bora. Bora was left on the ground burnt to a crisp. "Oww" was all the salve mage could say. "Don't ever mess with the name fairy tail again" Natsu said. "Yes sir I won't do it again" Bora said quietly in pain.

"Alright girls there's nothing to see here, go back to your regular duties" Natsu stated as the group of fan girls fled the scene except for one blond. "Wow….. You're really something else aren't you" she said to the pinkette. "Thanks but that was nothing" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Hey you guys helped me back there so how about I treat you to some lunch?" she said.

 **At the diner**

Natsu and Happy were busy stuffing their faces with the food provided by their new friend.

"Urrr can you guys slow down, food is kinda flying everywhere" she said. "Sorry, it's just so good" Natsu explained. "RRrright errr Natsu and Happy was it?" She asked AYE they both said. "It's nice to meet you both, my names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" she said while smiling. Natsu stopped eating for a second, "Heartfilia? I swear that name rings a bell I think I heard it on my travels" he said in his mind. "What brings you guys to Hargeon?" she asked. "We were lookin for my dad Igneel king of the fire dragons but he wasn't here, I thought he was that salamander guy, turns out he was a fake" Natsu said while sighing, "wait your saying your dads a dragon?... WHY would a fire dragon be in the middle of a town" she shouted" Natsu and Happy were both about to enquire but didn't have an answer. "It's totally obscure , anyways I was wondering Natsu can I ask you something?" Lucy said nervously. "Sure what is it?" He asked. "I was wondering can I come with you to join fairy tail" she asked while looking away.

"Hey there's no need to be nervous of course you can" he said while smiling. "AYE" happy shouted. "Really oh thank you so much" Lucy said with stars in her eyes. "No problem, now what do you say about blowing this joint and head there now" Natsu asked the both of them "AYE I can't wait to go home, it's been 2 years since we've seen everybody" happy stated

"2 years?" Lucy said in astonishment. "Yea it's a long story but I promise I'll explain it all once we get to the guild and make you an official member" Natsu said. "Ok if you say so let's go" Lucy said with excitement. 2AYE" both Natsu and Happy shouted. "I'm coming home Mira" Natsu said in his mind with a blush on his face.

The 3 then headed towards the train station much to Natsu's discomfort but all were full of optimism as they headed for fairy tail.

 **Meanwhile at fairy tail**

A white haired busty bar maid was sitting cleaning away and serving everybody there drinks, Mirajane Strauss still was the demon of the guild after her training of 2 years but became a more kind and gentle person but piss her off and that can change in an instant. While serving she overheard a conversation between Macao and Wakaba.

"Did you hear apparently there was some guy called Bora who was causing a stir in Hargeon, apparently he was pretending to be Natsu and apparently it didn't go to well cause our boy was there and kicked his ass" Wakaba said. "Get out of here, Natsu was in Hargeon, my god that's great news, I'm very happy to hear he's still out there cause damn do I miss that kid" Macao said. "Don't you worry I know for a fact he will be back soon" Wakaba said.

Mira smiled in relief knowing Natsu was still alive and we'll but felt a rush of sadness come to her as she missed her crush deeply but knew that she would see him soon enough. "Please come home soon Natsu, I need you back cause I miss you" Mira said with her face going red.

Little did she know that Natsu was on his way home for the first time in 2 whole years.

* * *

 **There ya go folk's chapter 2 done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed! Please keep those follows, favorites and reviews coming as they are so useful ad deeply appreciated. Love you guys and stay awesome. b0ss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry I had to make you guys wait a bit for the next chapter. I have recently started college again so I've been pretty busy as you can probably imagine plus I have been very depressed as well :/. Anyways I hope you enjoy the latest instalment and thank you for the continued support as it's been fantastic:). As always fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Fairy tail**

"WOHOOO WERE FINALLY HOME" screamed Natsu, "AYE" Happy replied. "Man has it really been 2 years? Place hasn't changed one bit" Natsu said. They had just arrived at Magnolia town, a place which they left exactly 2 years ago. "Magnolia is a beautiful place, I really hope I can get myself a good home to live in while I'm here" said Lucy. "There should be some houses which you could rent for a while, once we make you an official member of the guild then we can help you look" Happy explained. "Or you could always live in fairy hills if you want" Natsu said.

"Sounds like a great idea thanks you guys" Lucy said with a smile but then noticed Natsu with a very worried expression. "What's wrong Natsu?" She asked. "I don't know, I just feel as if after these 2 years people won't look at me the same way they did before I left" he explained. "What do you mean by that?" Happy asked. "I mean that what if they thought badly of me when I left, that what I did was selfish leaving the guild after they just lost someone beforehand" Natsu explained.

"Lost someone?" Lucy asked in confusion, "sorry we can't tell yo-, its fine happy Lucy is a friend and it's not fair to hide things as serious as that" Natsu said after interrupting Happy.

"If it's something very bad you guys don't need to go out of the way to explain to me I understand" Lucy said with a smile. "I appreciate your kindness but I'll fill you in on why we left the guild 2 years ago to train, I know I said I'd do it when we got there but oh well may as well get it out of the way" he said. What Natsu really meant by that was that he didn't want Lucy to bring up Lisanna in front of Mira so that it didn't cause any tension on his return and Lucy's first day.

"I'll start from the beginning, I was coming back the guild after completing a job when I wasn't met with the sight of a happy guild instead I was met with looks of despair and tears, I felt as if my whole guild had been brainwashed or I was in some form of illusion magic but it was far from out, a guild member whom I care about deeply had been killed by accident by their own sibling, her name was Lisanna Strauss" Natsu said with a tear coming from his left eye.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she knew who's sister that was, "Natsu you don't need to say anymore I understand why you left, you left cause you wanted to make sure something like this never happened again, right?" She asked and Natsu replied with a firm nod and a weak smile.

"I'm sure the guild will welcome you back with open arms, just like I hope they welcome me that way" Lucy said with a giggle.

Natsu couldn't help but feel motivated by Lucy's positivity and he then got a great idea in his head. "Thanks Lucy, hey by the way I know it's sudden and you haven't joined the guild yet but when you do how about we form a team?" He asked. "You and me, a team? Heck yeah I'm in but won't we need more members?" Lucy asked. "Yeah I know a few people we can recruit but for now let's continue, my nerves are killing me" Natsu said while grinning. "Lead the way" Lucy said as the trio continued their way to the guild.

 **Meanwhile at Fairy tail**

It was just a normal day at the guild, Gray was stripping, Cana was drinking, Elfman was shouting out how much of a 'real man' he was and everyone's favourite demon was at the bar. She was cleaning away and thinking about her Natsu. She always was a worried that he had been killed, met someone else or forgotten about everyone here but she constantly reassured herself that Natsu would never do that and was confident that he was alive and well. Hearing Macao and Wakaba's conversation about events that transpired in Hargeon made her really happy as there was hope that she may see Natsu sooner than later. Little did she know in 5 minutes her wish would come true.

"Hey sis you alright?" asked Elfman. "Yea I'm ok, just thinking about something" she said with a pink tint in her cheeks. "Wouldn't be about Natsu would it" Elfman teased. While he thought it was funny he soon began to shiver after seeing a purple aura around Mira while she looked at him with an evil smirk, "what was that Elfman?" She asked. "Nnnnothin sis I didn't say anything" he said while quivering. "Good" she replied.

Suddenly the guilds front door banged open and everyone turned round to see who it was, most thought it was Erza coming back from her job but boy were they wrong. There was a male with his hood up with a little blue creature on his shoulder standing with a blonde haired celestial wizard. Slowly the male took his hood off and everyone gasped and the hall went silent.

"Yo" Natsu said, after 2 years he had finally returned home.

"NATSU!" The entire guild yelled while Mira was watching over from the bar with her hands covering her mouth and tears flowing from her eyes, her crush had finally returned home. "So Natsu you're finally back huh, well let's just see how strong you've got ICE MAKE: BATTLEAXE" screamed and all too familiar Ice make wizard Natsu simply smiled. "Nice to see you too stripper have a bit of this FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu screamed destroying the attack with ease. "That all you got Ice princess?" Natsu teased. "Pfft whatever I'll get my hands on you later" Gray stated. Natsu was about to move on to see the others until Gray stuck out his fist. "It's good to have you back man welcome home" Gray said with a smile. "Thanks it's good to see you again man" as Natsu bumped fists with his long friend/rival.

Natsu then turned round and was tackled to the ground by a certain script mage. "Natsu your back, this is the best day ever" screamed Levy McGarden. "Hey Levy, I see you're still as lively as ever" Natsu said which caused a slight blush to appear on Levy which caused a bit of tension from 3 individuals.

"Hey Natsu just cause your back doesn't mean you can hit on our girl" screamed Jet and Droy, "calm down morons sorry for being friendly to someone who I haven't seen in 2 whole years, oh and by the way hello it's good to see you guys again too" Natsu said sarcastically. "So in those 2 years of training how much of a man have you really become?" Elfman asked. "More than you can imagine tough guy, I can already tell you've been training, it seems you all have" Natsu said.

"Sooooo Natsu did you get me any books while you were gone, in your letter you said you would try and get some" Levy said. "Yep got a really special book which will help improve your script magic" he said as he handed the book to Levy. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Natsu, time for me to study" she said. "No problem work hard and you'll be even stronger than before Natsu" said with a toothy grin.

He then turned round and there she was, Mirajane. Natsu's eyes widened at how much she'd grown (in more ways than one) he was shaking at the sight of her, not in a bad way jus that he was so happy to lay his eyes on her again.

"M…mira?" Natsu said with tears in his eyes. "Hi Natsu" she said with tears flowing down her face the two were about to run at each other until. "Natsu this place is amazing thank you so much for brining me to fairy tail!" Lucy said while giving the dragon slayer a big hug which caused Mira's eye to twitch and Mira was beyond pissed at this point. "Who the fuck is this blonde bitch trying to steal my property" Mira said in her mind.

"No problem Luce just come over here and Mira will mark you with the guild's crest" Natsu explained. "The one and only Mirajane? AGGGHHHHH" Lucy screamed and went over to Mira. "I'm such a huge fan I can't believe were going to be guild mates" Lucy squealed with a smile. Mira's expression softened as Lucy didn't seem like a bad person but still she had to make a statement. "Me too it should good fun but I just needa get one thing straight with you" Mira explained. "Huh? What's that?" Lucy asked and Mira then brought her closer and whispered into Lucy's ear. "If you touch him, I'll fuckin kill you" Mira said with an evil tone which caused Lucy to turn pale.

"Y….yes mam" Lucy replied in fear. "Other than that you seem like a lovely person so I'm happy to have you here, welcome to the family" Mira said "now where do you want your guild make and what colour would you like" Mira asked with a sweet smile. "I'd like it on my right hand and pink please" Lucy asked.

Mira's expression darkened, "pink because of Natsu?" she asked with a deadly tone once again. "N….no mam just my favourite colour is all" Lucy explained quickly. "Ok sounds good" Mira said quickly turning back to her sweet tone.

As you can tell Mira has gotten very, very defensive over Natsu so if anyone lays a finger on him they are as good as dead. I guess 2 years can do that to someone especially if they were a demon to begin with. "Thanks Mira, Natsu look I'm an official member now" Lucy said to Natsu as he walked by her. 2Oh yeah, that's cool welcome to the guild Looney" Natsu said as he was too busy concentrating on Mira. "The names Lucy asshole" Lucy screamed

"What did you just call Natsu Lucy?" Mira asked with her signature death stare. "Nothing Mira" Lucy said quickly. Good replied the takeover mage.

Mira finally got to turn her attention to 'her man'. "So how have you been?" she asked nervously. "Not bad, got a lot stronger with the training and I can tell you did the same but you seem different" Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked. "Well you seem less aggressive I guess" Natsu explained. "You don't like who am now?" Mira asked with tears forming in her eyes. "No no that's not it, its just ive been gone so long things just seem different around here he" continued to explain. "Oh well that's true enough I guess" she said. Mira couldn't hold it in any longer and threw herself into Natsu's arm.

"I missed you so much" she said while sobbing, "I missed you too" Mira Natsu said as embraced her. The whole guild had smiles on their faces at the beautiful site although girls like Levy and Cana felt jealous as they had a small attraction to the fire mage but knew it would be suicide to attempt anything with him.

"Ummm Natsu?" Mira said. "Whats up?" He replied. "On your letter, did you mean what you said?" she asked. "Well… I ummmmmm- NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Bellowed a voice. He turned round to see Master Makarov. "Yo gramps long time know-" *Crack* the master struck him on the head with a large fist. "Ow what the hell was that for?" Natsu asked in pain. "Never mind my office now" Makarov said.

Natsu reluctantly followed as he wanted to continue speaking with Mira but he knew better to go against the masters will. "Damn I was so close to getting his answer" Mira said cursing the fact that the master had turned up.

As Natsu entered the master's room he felt a tad nervous, "sit down my boy we have much to discuss" the master said. I have a feeling I'm in trouble Natsu said as he took a seat and prepared for whatever the master through at him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the 3** **rd** **chapter of my story folks, again sorry for taking so long, my reasons above are the truth. Thank you for the suggestions you have been giving me as I have been using your feedback to the best of my ability's. If you guys wanna ask me any questions (which I would then answer in the next chapter) leave it in the review section and I'll try and get back to you. If you ever wanna DM me feel free as I will respond.**

 **Other than that guys thank you for the continued support, please don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Thanks again guys and as always stay awesome. - b0ss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladies and Gentlemen may I first apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I had it complete but then my computer decided to wipe the document clean off the system (the bastard) but finally I have the next instalment all wrapped and just in time for the beginning of the month. I am loving the reception I'm receiving from you guys and I'm really glad you all love Yandere Mira XD. Anyways here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy :).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Calm before the storm**

Natsu sat inside the master's office twiddling his thumbs anxiously awaiting for the master to finally say something. He felt a chill go up his spine which caused him to get stiff as the tension in the room got bigger and bigger the longer he waited. Finally the master spoke up.

"So my boy….. 2 years then, it's good to have you back" the master simply said. "Y…. yes gramps, I only left because I needed to get stronger so I could protect everyone" Natsu explained. "Relax my boy I am not against the decision you made, I was just unhappy with the way you left is all" the master explained.

Natsu looked away not knowing what to say. "I was going to give you a harsh punishment but I don't think that isn't necessary considering what you did in Hargeon with Bora" said the master. "Oh you heard about that did you? Well it was noting besides that's how I brought our newest recruit" he explained. "Hmmm yes Lucy was here name correct? I think she will be a fine addition to the guild but I need to discuss an important matter with you" master said.

"What's wrong gramps?" Natsu asked. "Well err maybe 2 things, first things first I hope you are aware that in the next six months the S-class trials will be taking place and I have decided not to enter you in the trails" Master said. "WHAAAAT YOU CANT BE SERIOUS GRAMPS!" Natsu screamed. "Enough Natsu the reason for this is because I am going to be evaluating you over the next few weeks on what the outcome of your training is like, if I feel you are capable enough I will promote you without having to take an actual proper trail" Master explained. "Oh fair enough that sounds easy enough but what was the other thing?" Natsu asked.

Suddenly the master simply closed his eyes and went quiet which confused Natsu. "Gramps?" Natsu called out. Suddenly the master jumped up and hugged him while shaking in fear. "SAVE MEEE NATSU!" Makarov screamed. "What the hell are you on about old man?" Natsu asked with a confused look. "It's Erza and Mira they are tied at 49-49 when it comes to their battles, and whichever one wins the 50th gets whatever they want from me and….. and….. I DON'T WANNA DIEE PLEASE!" he screamed while crying anime style.

"Calm down they won't do anything to you while I'm around, besides knowing those 2 they will go all out so I expect Erza to want cake or something ridiculous like that but Mira? Hmmmm I don't know what she'd want" Natsu continued to wonder what the take-over mage would desire. Suddenly the door to the master's room burst open.

"MASTER ERZA IS ON HER WAY BACK EARLIER THAN EXPECTED" screamed a ginger mage. "AHHHH LOKE don't barge in here like that" Master shouted. "JEEZ MAN I ALMOST JUMPED OUTTA MY SKIN THERE" Natsu screamed. "I'm sorry but Mira is getting ready for a fight with her" Loke explained.

"NATSSSSUUU!" Master screamed. "Alright I'm on it *gulp* not looking forward to see what Erza thinks of me returning after so long" he said in a worried tone.

 **In the guild hall**

Mira had just learnt the news that her arch nemesis was arriving back earlier than expected which ticked her off even more as this would mean more distractions for Natsu meaning that Mira can't get her hands on the dragon slayer. She stood at the bar eyeing the door the entire time waiting for the door to open and to see the re-equip mage.

"I swear to god Natsu coming back has been incredible but I just can't get to him cause of all these damn distractions, I swear if this red headed bitch starts anything I'll kill her" Mira said in her head. Suddenly Natsu left the masters room and walked towards Mira which caused her heart to race.

"Well hello hot stuff" Mira said in her mind while blushing and drooling. Natsu was just about to make it to Mira until suddenly *BOOM* the guild door burst open and Natsu was hit with a punch to the face. "GOD DAMN YOU NATSU HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT" said a red headed mage with tears pouring down from her face. "Hello to you too Erza" Natsu said while rubbing his head in pain.

Mira hadn't realised that out of pure rage she squeezed the glass that was in her hand the whole time and it shattered in her hand causing several cuts but Mira still didn't notice as she was so pissed that her blood lust had caused a dark aura to build up around her. "Come on sis lets you get fixed up you can deal with Erza later" Elfman said while quivering.

"Must….. Kill…. Red headed….. Whore" Mira said in a very disturbing voice. Thankfully Elfman managed to drag her to the infirmary where she was about to receive treatment

 **Back to Natsu and Erza**

"So anyway you crazy idiot what all have you been up to these past 2 years" Erza asked. "Well I can't tell you everything as I think I'll wait for a better time but all I can say is I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I was back then that's for damn sure" Natsu said with a grin. "Is that so, I'd like to take that statement for a test later if you're up for it?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Of course I never back down from a challenge and I'll finally beat you hehe" Natsu said with a cocky grin. Erza simply smiled and started to feel a wave of emotion pour over her as she stared at her childhood friend.

He hadn't change a bit apart from the fact his body looked like it was chiselled out of marble. Suddenly she through her arms around the dragon slayer and began to cry." I….. Missed you so much Natsu…. We all have" Erza said while sobbing. "Natsu just stood there in shock as he was seeing a completely different side to Erza" which really made him feel sad. He didn't like to see any of his friends like this but he knew that the decision he made will lead to a better future.

"I'm sorry Erza but it was decision I had to make otherwise I simply wouldn't be strong enough to ensure nothing like what happened to Lisanna occurs again" Natsu said. The re-equip mage simply nodded in agreement and began to blush a little bit.

"Say Natsu do you have any plans for later" she said with a wink. "Uhhhh what the hell is going on? Natsu" said in his mind. "Well I uhhhh- **TAKE-OVER SATAN SOUL!"** Natsu was interrupted by an all too familiar scream.

"Oh…. Noooo" was all Natsu could say as he slowly turned round to see Mira in her satan soul form with really bright red eyes. Erza quickly got ready for battle, **"RE-EQUIP HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR"!** Erza screamed.

"Uhhhh ladies…. Can't we sort this out with a nice chat?" Natsu said nervously "NEVER!" They both screamed. "I tried" Natsu said while quivering and remembering the master's request. "So you little red headed slut, trying to steal other people's property our we?" Mira asked in anger. "Property…. Come again?" Natsu asked in confusion." Please we all know a white haired hooker like yourself doesn't have anything" Erza replied with equal hatred.

"Good one Nose bleed hair remember whoever wins this fight has 50 wins meaning if I beat your fat ass I get anything I want from master Makarov" Mira explained. "That is correct, it's such a same you're shitty little excuse for fighting skills simply won't cut it this time, simply for the fact I'm going wipe the floor with you're trampy white hair" Erza replied once again.

"Enough talk skank lets settle this" Mira said while waving for Erza to attack. "I couldn't agree more bitch" Erza replied.

"AGGGGHHHHH" they both screamed as they charged towards one and other. "Huh I'll be honest I was scared before but now I'm looking forward to see how much stronger they've both got" Natsu said with a little bit of excitement. "You are crazy if you really wanna see the outcome of one of these battles today" said Gray. "Where did you come from man?" Natsu asked

"Underneath the table hiding like everyone else" Gray explained as he showed Natsu the entire guild hiding underneath the furniture. "Oh boy, is it really gotten that bad?" Natsu asked. "Sure has Gray replied. "NATSSSSSSSUUU STOP THEM" screamed Makarov. "In a while I wanna see this" Natsu said. "WHAAAATT!" Makarov screamed again.

"I wanna see how strong they've got so I can beat them myself, oh yeah this will be good" Natsu said with a grin and cracking his knuckles.

" **TRINITY SWORD"** Erza screamed

" **SOUL EXTINCTOR"** Mira screamed

"YOU TWO WILL RECK THE GUILD…. AGAIN" Makarov screamed.

The battle between 2 of fairy tail's s-class mage's begins, who will win and claim a wish from the master?

* * *

 **Find out in chapter 5- Mira VS Erza!**

 **Finally got it done (again) guys I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you are all hyped for CH5! I know I am XD guy's thanks for all the love honestly! I've been so lonely and sad this past few months it's been great to make people happy and to receive such love from you guys. Stay awesome folks and don't forget to follow, favourite and review – b0ss**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are chapter 5 after a massive delay due to computer complications once again I have finally managed to wrap this up for you all. Now I know this chapter is titled the fight between Erza and Mira but I want to be able to use that chapter to really see that this story isn't always going to be about the ship, yes that's the main attraction but I want to not only develop a good relationship between Natsu and Mira but I also want other Characters to take a bit of the spotlight for future stories (Foreshadowing) and stay tuned for that. I wanted to make this story appeal to not only those who are big romance fans but those who love a good story which has multiple different aspects to it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and please buckle up, it's have a unexpected outcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Mira VS Erza**

Smoke covered most of the guild hall as other members held their breath pondering what outcome both attacks had after they collided. Slowly the smoke faded and the two figures remained untouched.

"Phew, that's was what I call a collision" Natsu said, "I'll second that" Gray replied. "Come Scarlet let's take this to the sky to ensure no more damage is caused to our home" Mira said in a demonic voice. Erza simply nodded and followed her rival into the earth land sky.

"I aint missing this, **FIRE DRAGON WINGS"** Natsu screamed. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU LEARNT TO FLY" Gray screamed in shock. "Sure did, Happy can carry you I gotta see how this ends Natsu" said as he flew out the guild hall doors after the 2 women.

"Damn you Natsu" Gray shouted at the slowly disappearing Natsu, "I'm in my happy place in my happy place" Makarov muttered causing Gray to sweat drop. "Poor old man's losing his sanity" Gray said in his head.

 **Back to the Battle**

The two titans of fairy tail hovered over the city of magnolia simply glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make their move, both looked and seen Natsu with his arms folded and flaming wings spread across the sky with a smirk on his face.

The eyes of the duo widened at this but quickly resumed their staring contest before Erza began to slowly move forward, Mira recuperated this before quickly moving faster and catching Erza with a wicked uppercut.

"GAHH" Erza said while coughing up some blood but quickly replied with a shot to the stomach with the end of her swords handle which cause Mira to cough blood too.

"Damn if this gets worse I'm going to have to stop it" Natsu said worryingly.

" **TAKEOVER SATAN SOUL: SITRI!"** Mira screamed as she unveiled her new form

" **RE-QUIP BLACK WING ARMOUR!"** Erza screamed as she too transformed

"*whistle* New forms huh, the bigger they the harder they fall" Natsu said with a grin. "NATSU!" Shouted a nearby voice. The fire mage turned round to see happy carrying Gray. "Oi about time slow pokes" Natsu said.

"Sorry Gray has gotten a lot heavier over the years" Happy said. "Watch it or ill punch you're face in cat" Gray replied with annoyance. "So how goes the fight?" Gray asked, "Meh still pretty even but getting a bit intense, may need to put a stop to it soon sadly, I shudder at the thought of getting between these two" Natsu said with a hint of fear. "I'll second that" said Gray.

"MOON FLASH" shouted Erza, "DEMON BLAST" Mira shouted as both attacks collided. This caused gusts of wind to fly towards the spectators. "Damn now that's another big collision" Natsu commented. "I'll say but it looks like things are getting more physical now" Gray pointed out.

The 2 mages continued to throw punch after punch after punch until both were exhausted and bleeding. "*pant pant* is that *pant all you got* ya silver haired tramp*pant*" Erza said barely breathing. "*pant pant* oh yeah *how about one final attack* ya flat chested whore*pant*"Mira replied.

"Fine 1 more attack and I'll send you packing" Erza said with a fierce look, "I wouldn't be so sure" Mira replied with a grin. The two mages looked at each other begun to charge up their magic power.

"Whoa whoa hold the fuckin phone what's going on here?" Natsu said. "Looks like their going to wrap it up, happy operation GTFO now!" Gray said "AYE" as happy flew off with Gray. "OIII DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Natsu screamed as he watched his friends fade into the distance.

"Shit I've gotta stop these 2 or else the town below got take a major hit, the thing is they look like the cant stop their attack looks like I'm going to have to *gulp* take the hit" Natsu said not looking forward to the pain.

"Ready for one last Moon Flash bitch?" Erza asked while fuelling her attack with as much magic power as possible, "same to you, this soul extinctor is gonna hurt" Mira said with a confident grin.

"BRING IT AGGGHHH" they both screamed as they readied their attack. "STOP" Natsu screamed. The two mages had completely forgot they were fighting above magnolia and knew how bad the outcome could be. However they had already charged up the attacks needed to be fired and they were.

"SHIT here goes nothing"… BOOOM was all that was heard after the attacks collided but someone intervened just in time. Mira and Erza's eyes widened in horror as they seen Natsu jump in front of the entire attack. "FOOL" Erza shouted, Mira however looked on in terror as she feared the dragon slayer may have just died, and it was her fault. The horrible thoughts of Lisanna's death came racing back, first her sister, now possibly her future husband. Natsu's lifeless body was caught in mid air by Erza during Mira's state of shock but thank fully the dragon slayers heart was still beating well.

"He's fine Mira come on snap out of it" Erza said. Mira quickly returned to her normal state but tears began to form, "it's all my fault" she said trying to hold back her sadness. "Were both equal to blame for this now come on he needs medical attention immediately!" Erza said. All Mira did was simply nod until her hand was grabbed by Natsu. "Hey….. don't worry…. I've taken well worse than that….. I just need rest I promise" he said as his eyes closed.

"Damn it" she muttered with tears flowing, "come Mira…. Lets go home" Erza said. "You lead I'll follow" Mira said with sadness as they began to return to the guild.

"Interesting, Natsu seems a lot braver than before" said a nearby spectator, "tch still I bet he's no stronger than before, won't be long till I throw you're weak ass to the kerb when me and my thunder god tribe take over the guild Dragneel" said the mysterious figure as he walked away into a nearby forest.

* * *

 **Next chapter- Chapter 6: Recovery**

 **Ok folks I know todays chapter wasn't brilliant, not the best piece of work I've done nor was it that long but still I wanted to make this chapter more of just a quick showcase of some of the characters abilities such as Natsu's ability of flight, Erza + Mira's forms etc. On another note I'm planning on doing a few one-shots for fairy tail soon once college finishes (which is another reason I've been inactive) so please send me some suggestions and I'll be sure to credit you:) Anyways please don't forget to leave a review and favourite and follow if you haven't already. Love you guys and please stay awesome b0ss**


End file.
